


lovers from the moon [fanmix]

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Fanmix, Multi, Request Meme, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: A soundtrack for my series "lovers from the moon".





	lovers from the moon [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I wanted to get my soundtrack into some ears, and I love writing soundtrack ficlets, but I can either do another ficlet post like last couple and not work on the series proper, or I can post this and you can let me know which ones you'd like fic for and I'll fill requests in between working on the next installments. And I really just hate Tumblr's askbox system so I'm trying to hack myself back into some semblance of LJ (*sobs*). Each request will be a new chapter!
> 
> Request by song but feel free to throw in other things you'd like me to incorporate past the lyrics if you like!
> 
> Anyways... hi, I'm crazy, please enjoy the music and don't be afraid to tell me which songs cry out for stories!

[lovers from the moon](https://open.spotify.com/user/speccygeek/playlist/3FWLyhgLGZPx40bm0IrU53) (Spotify link)

 

 **The Mountain Goats - Midland**  
They tore down the airport in 1981  
This is where I came when I ran out of places to run  
Come, come, come and stay with me, out here away from things  
Come and stay with me where the sky's real clear  
I live way out where no one believes anybody could live  
The sky out is purple from six in the evening 'til midnight out here  
Stay 'til the world goes down in flames  
I've got room, room in my house for you

 

 **Lorde - Homemade Dynamite**  
A couple rebel top gun pilots  
Flying with nowhere to be  
Don't know you super well  
But I think that you might be the same as me  
Behave abnormally

Let's let things come out of the woodwork  
I'll give you my best side, tell you all my best lies  
Yeah, awesome right?  
So let's let things come out of the woodwork  
I'll give you my best side, tell you all my best lines  
Seeing me rolling, showing someone else love  
Dancing with our shoes off  
Know I think you're awesome, right?

Our rules, our dreams, we're blind  
Blowing shit up with homemade d-d-d-dynamite

 

 **Arcade Fire - Chemistry**  
I got the money, and I got the time  
I got a secret, gonna make you mine  
I can feel you making eyes at me  
Baby you can try, but you can't deny

Chemistry (Chemistry)  
Chemistry (Chemistry)  
Chemistry (Chemistry)  
Chemistry (Chemistry)

Put your eyes on another glass  
Ask for another you can take your chance  
Ask for a dance with another boy  
My heart's a city, you're out to destroy

Chemistry (Destroy me)  
Chemistry  
Chemistry (Chemistry)  
Baby, destroy me (Chemistry)

Dance with your boyfriend all night long  
Tell him you really really love his song  
Close your eyes, it’s me you're gonna see  
There ain't no way to fake it

Chemistry (Chemistry)  
Chemistry (Chemistry)  
You and me, we've got (Chemistry)  
Chemistry

 

 **Neon Trees - Unavoidable**  
My back's against the wall  
Oh oh,  
And I'm feelin the pressure,  
Yes I'm about to fall.  
Oh oh,  
What I'm feelin, it's torture.

It's unavoidable,  
You are a magnet.  
It's unavoidable,  
I am metallic.  
So do what you do  
Do what you do to me  
It's unavoidable  
You are a magnet  
Unavoidable  
I am metallic  
Pull me in.

 

 **Portugal. The Man - Atomic Man**  
You're feelin' tired, I know three's a crowd  
But if I bring along a friend it'll be fine for now  
Now I can't help it, I'm just so into the middle  
Leave in the body in the evenin', hang the demons on the weekend

After you, I don't know what I believe in  
After you, hell should be easy  
After you, I don't know what I believe in  
After you, hell should be easier

Gotta gotta gotta get out if you wanna get in

 

 **Bad Suns - Violet**  
All I want  
All I want is you  
Your violet disposition  
My unsound intuition  
I saw a red light up ahead  
And so I took a left instead  
We soon get lost and park the car  
You find your way into my heart

You got me poisoned but you won't stop comin' around  
No you won't stop comin' around  
I know you're poison when I sink my teeth into you

 

 **Jason Mraz - I’m Yours**  
Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

 

 **Fall Out Boy - Alone Together**  
I don't know where you're going,  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
I don't know where I'm going,  
But I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end

Say, yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
…  
Cut me off, I lost my track  
It's not my fault, I'm a maniac  
It's not funny anymore, no it's not  
My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken  
Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah

I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend

 

 **Bear Hands - Giants**  
Two words!  
Rock, chalk, shot a jayhawk  
Never been in jail 'cause I never get caught  
I got smarts, dark, dangerous dog  
ODB got it right from the start  
You got one and you changed from crazy to calm  
I've been awake for days in the dusk and the dawn  
And you're loving me whether you want to or not  
But I want you for sure, I am loving you more  
I am loving you, more  
I am loving you more  
I am loving you, more

Who heard?  
What, no, no right from the start  
Go sell that shit somewhere farther from the heart  
Running, and running, and running, and stop  
Come on, we both knew this thing would be hard  
I see art  
You see class  
You think (you think)  
You ask (you ask)  
You say darling am I a chore?  
I said I know you love me, I am loving you more

 

 **Spoon - Do I Have to Talk You Into It**  
Here we go down a long dark road  
Same place where we used to go  
And the words get stuck on the tip of my tongue  
Feeling cut off from everyone, oh

Do I have to talk you into it?  
Do we have to make sense of it?  
When I've known you such a long time  
And we never had to act polite  
I wanna whisper down the tube  
All the words you would never use  
Do I have to talk into it?

 

 **MS MR - No Guilt in Pleasure**  
No one on the outside  
Has heard from me in weeks  
Wrapped up in the chaos  
Come too far to recede  
Try not to feed the fear within  
The moon lives in the lining of your skin  
Vice induced dream  
This abandoned abyss  
The sinful scenes of free bodies being

There should be no should  
No waste no fear  
No guilt in pleasure here  
Treasure that’s not found but made  
Who are we to stay away?  
A strange game  
Where the only winning move is to engage

 

 **Feist - Pleasure**  
Get what I want  
And still it's a mysterious thing that I want  
So when I get it  
I make sense of a mysterious thing  
'Cause I've taken flight on such a serious wing  
I, and you are the same and  
Either fiction or dreaming  
We know enough to admit  
We know enough to admit  
We know enough to admit  
It's my pleasure  
And your pleasure  
It's my pleasure  
And your pleasure

 

 **The Magnetic Fields - Lovers From the Moon**  
I'm not afraid to walk hand in hand  
I think we were made to lie in the sand  
Decadently by the sea, under the sun 

Touching across the room like lovers from the moon  
Dancing all night to the tune of lovers from the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the characters' Tumblrs, if you want extra non-fic content:
> 
> https://thirdgenerationsupervillain.tumblr.com/  
> https://squishysecondbanana.tumblr.com/  
> https://flyboygizmocrat.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you want to hit me up with requests, comments, or just feel like following a fellow MSTie, I'm here:
> 
> https://thylakhaleesi.tumblr.com


End file.
